Key Of Destiny
by shadowwolf547
Summary: The Organization has taken over most of the galaxy, the resistance is the only thing in their path to total conquest. They kidnap Princess Namine in hope they'll surrender. Can Roxas and this unlikely team of heroes save her in time or will Xehanort rule?
1. Prologue

**KEYS OF DESTINY **

**Me: Hey everyone i just want to say that i don't own any of these shows or games i throw into this story. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Olette POV

My master once told me stories of a better time, when peace and prosperity travelled throughout the worlds. This was Eleven years ago, before one of the keyblade chosen ones turned rogue. His name was Master Xehanort. He and his forces of Heartless, Nobodies, and warriors brought destruction and despair to many worlds.

Only the chosen one, master of the keyblades and their wielders, could stop them, but even he met his fate.

Now a resistance is formed, made up of warriors, heroes and those who are willing to fight, putting their lives on the line, trying to protect what's most precious to them. Hoping that one day, the Keyblade Master and the other keybearers will return and defeat Master Xehanort.

* * *

**Me: Well that's the prologue. **

**Olette: And here's the next Chapter.**


	2. The Invasion

**CHAPTER 1: THE INVASION**

In a small room, containing a bed, a desk and a wardrobe, was a sleeping child, with blond messy hair. The door crept opened, squeaking like a mouse, revealing a teenage girl, about 19, staring down at the boy with her light brown, lovingly eyes.

She had shoulder length, auburn coloured hair that fell into her eyes and wore a yellow kimono. She walked over to the sleeping child, gently placing her hands on his shoulders and softly shook him to awaken from his slumber.

"Another five minutes." The boy groaned out, throwing his pillow over his head, trying to block out the light.

"Come on Roxas it's time to wake up, Kari and Takeru are already outside waiting for you." The woman replied. "Besides the tournament is about to start." Roxas quickly jolted out of bed, revealing he was only wearing green boxer shorts.

Roxas wasted no time and grabbed his green and white pants and black shirt, threw on his white, short sleeve jacket (unzipped), grabbed his pointed x necklace off his night stand, kissed the woman on the cheek and left without a word.

Just outside the small apartment Kari and Takeru waited, that is until they heard a crush and the door being swung open with a black and white blur rushing out, grabbing their hands along the way.

"Come on guys we're going to be late." Roxas yelled at the two, still holding their hands, speeding off towards the stadium.

"Roxas it's only 9:30, we still have an hour to go." Takeru yelled back, trying to keep up with the blond.

"What!" Roxas yelled, making a sudden halt, while both Kari and Takeru ran into a pole. Lucky for the both of them it only got their shoulders. "MUM!"

Sora smiled at the call of her name, smelling the pink flower in her hands.

* * *

On the highest point on the dragon back, in China, Stood a blond haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a black tank top with what appeared to be white patches on the side and a white skirt with black short shorts underneath, and a fanny pack tried to her waist.

She sighed as she watched the view of Hong Kong. Not much was happening other then the citizen living there normal lives. She continues to watch with saddened eyes, knowing the fate of this town.

"I have to help, I don't care what grandpa said." Namine said out loud, before taking off for the city.

* * *

In the middle of China was an old temple, known as the Xiaolin Temple. The Xiaolin Temple was where monks and other believers go to fine enlightenment and train in the ways of the Xiaolin, as well as assist in guiding those chosen to be the Xiaolin Dragons.

In the middle of the mediation room sat the elders of the temple, each one shivering at the dark force would soon arrive. Each one awakened from their peaceful mediations feeling nothing but fear.

"That power, what do you think it could be?" One of the older, fatter monks asked, seeing only fear within the other monks, which he felt himself.

"I don't know, but sooner or later it will reach us." Master Fung told the others elders. "And we must be ready; this battle could very well be the end of mankind." The monks agreed to his words and quickly ran off to prepare themselves.

* * *

A woman with black hair, carelessly drinking her tea, sighed in disappointment. She stared up at the great blue sky, seeing clouds upon the horizon. Her eyes lost their peaceful nature, and was replaced by fear and barely controlled panic.

" The calm before the storm." She stated slowly, catching her son off guard as he trained with Maelin. "The fight of the lifetime is finally here."

* * *

Roxas watched the remaining fight, during the struggle which was Davis Motomiya Vs Marcus Damon. The fight wasn't nearly as interesting as the crowd would have hope it'd be since it was the semi-finals and all. Sure both opponents were strong but both lacked finesse and always just dove into their attacks, no defence and no strategy what so ever.

"This won't even be a match for ya Roxas." Takeru told his friend. Roxas only nodded, watching them charge for each other once again.

"Then again who knows what going to happen, they might just surprise you." Kari told the two boys leaning on the rail beside Roxas.

"Are you kidding me, these guys couldn't surprise a guy with psychotic paranoia." Takeru replied getting the young warriors to laugh.

"And the winner is Davis Motomiya." The audience gave out their applause, even though they weren't thrilled with the fight. Davis smiled like an idiot, screaming in victory when he saw the beautiful Kari.

"Hey Kari this next one is for you baby."

"Oh no." Kari sighed, lowering her head embarrassedly, while the other two laughed at her misfortune, gaining a glare from Kari.

"Don't worry Kari; I'll defeat him and all for you." Roxas replied, comfortingly, a smile spreading across her face, while Davis glared at him.

The next match will start-" The referee stated before he was rudely interrupted.

"**NOW**!" Davis yelled, gaining everyone attention. "I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my girl!"

"Your **WHAT?**" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs, but neither boy paid any attention to her sudden outburst.

"You're on." Roxas called out, sprinting off to the stairs and running towards the ring. Once there, the referee gave Roxas two padded swords which he spun around his wrist, getting a good feel of them, and told them the rules.

"BEGIN!" The referee called out. Roxas quickly dropped to a defensive style, shifting his weight to his back leg, holding one sword towards Davis while the other is hovering over his head. Davis on other hand, held the sword over his head and charged at Roxas, screaming his lungs out.

Davis Leapt off the ground, bringing his sword forward, ready to strike while Roxas swung his right hand forward, blocking Davis' assault while Roxas' left hand came in for his own attack. Davis was sent flying as the sword met with his side.

Davis struggled to get back to his feet, raising his sword, ignoring the pain. "I won't let you win, this victory is for Kari." Davis yelled at Roxas annoyed face.

"GO ROXAS!" Kari cheered her voice clear over the other spectators'.

"Yeah, something tells me she isn't routing for you." Roxas responded dryly. Davis' anger got the best of him and he charged in towards Roxas. As he reached the opposite end, Roxas side stepped to the right, avoiding the attack and with nothing to intervene, Davis flew off the stage and crash landed into the solid cement.

"RING OUT, ROXAS IS THE NEW CHAMPION!" The referee called out hearing nothing but the cheer of the audience.

Roxas blinked a few times, unsure of the situation. "Errr that was easier then expected." Before Roxas could give anymore thought into this he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a brunette.

"You won, you won." Kari lifted herself up, revealing her beautiful warm, brown eyes, staring back into his blue ones.

"Hey guys I'm right here, remember? Let me in the love." Takeru joke as Roxas laughed, wrapping an arm around him brotherly.

Kari smiled at the two, before shifting her head to the side seeing another brunette and green eyed girl, wearing an orange tank top and a pale yellow shorts that went down to her knees. The girl seemed stressed.

"Olette what's wrong?" Kari asked, concerned for the girl, ruining the boys fun. Olette sprinted over to the three, stopping at the base of the ring.

"Koushiro wants you." She told them. "He's says it important."

* * *

It was the middle of the day and now everyone around the world with powers could sense something was wrong. Even the mortals were starting to wonder as a total eclipse occurred. Eternal darkness crossed through out the world. There wasn't a single trace of light, not even the traffic lights or street lights were active.

That however, was only the beginning, as white, flexible creatures with tentacle like limbs and a zipper for a mouth rosed from the ground, attacking whatever came into their sight. You could hear the screams of fear and terror all throughout the Earth.

In Amity Park, the local hybrid ghost child, watched as his parents fought off this new threat, blasting away at the flexible creatures, defending there home, but with no luck. The creatures kept on twisting and turning, tiring Jack Fenton out easily and quickly defeating Maddie Fenton with a hit and run tactic.

"Danny we need to get out there **now**!" Jazz panicked, shaking Danny furiously. Danny quickly went intangible, getting out of Jazz' grip.

"I know Jazz, I'm on it." Danny told her, running towards his bedroom wall. He changed into his ghostly form and sped off into the fight.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, within China, the Xiaolin temple was under threat by the dusks, the white husks easily out numbering them 1:1000. Through out the temple grounds, fire, water, wind, earth and lightning soared through and past the temple walls.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko screamed on top of her lungs, fire spreading throughout the temple grounds and blasting through the walls.

"Eye of Dashi Wind!" Raimundo's voice was heard next follow by a tornado made up of lightning, destroying a few of the dusks, only for them to be replaced by another three for each one.

"There's no stop to these things." Dojo yelled, quickly shivering away from the battle scene.

"I reckon he's right." Clay nodded in agreement, knocking a few dusks back.

"Oh yes Clay, I agree. These creatures breed like donkeys;"

"Rabbits." Raimundo replied quickly jumping into action as a crowd of Dusks dived for him.

"That too."

* * *

In Hong Kong, Li kept on moving, never slowing down. Dusks and some other white creature, staying beneath the ground kept on advancing. Using his sword he was able to block the bigger creatures, that stay down but for the dusks he had to keep on moving. He was horribly outnumbered, a fact that stayed true no matter what he tried.

"This is bad." Li mumbled, pulling a piece of paper and placing it on his sword. "Lightning come to my aid." All through Hong Kong you could see lightning shooting pass the clouds, destroying the surrounding Nobodies.

* * *

Near the Harbour of China, Hong Kong, Dusks flew everywhere, attacking everything that moved. Whoever tried to defend themselves were easily defeated. Only one teenage girl could put up a fight and that was none other then Rose.

Rose, holding her staff-spear, slashed at the incoming Nobodies. Never giving in and watching her back, she leapt back from the attacking husks, retaliating with a swift kick before jumping right back into the hoard, taking no prisoners. Once in awhile though some of the dusks just jumped back or twisted their bodies around the weapon and before going in for a direct attack.

Rose spun around, striking at an incoming Dusks when another one dashed off and struck her back, giving the rest a chance to strike.

"**ARGH!**" Rose screamed in agony, dropping her weapon and falling towards the solid cement, Clutching her right shoulder and chest.

Rose lay upon the ground watching the Dusks twist their bodies, waiting for them to strike. One of the Dusks leaped forward to strike but before it could make contact, the Dusks burst in a puff of light.

Rose looked up to see a girl with blond hair and sharp blue eyes holding two pure white sais, one in each hand.

"Don't give up yet." Namine told Rose, turning around to face the Dusks. Rose nodded her head, grabbing her weapon and slowly getting up, ignoring the pain and dropping back into a battle stance.

* * *

In Tokyo a boy with long, dark brown hair, with silver-white coloured eyes, wearing a tan short sleeved jacket and black shorts, with a headband with the symbol of a leaf on his forehead, stood before the dusks.

"I won't let this world share the same fate as mine." The teenage boy shouted, charging in towards the Dusks.

* * *

In a town where a giant T stands, all you could hear were battle cries, screaming and collapsing buildings. The battle cries were from those within the town willing to fight, but they didn't last long. The white creatures quickly overpowered them and captured them.

The only ones who stood a chance were the teen titans. Robin rapidly swinging his bow stuff and deflecting them as they came near, while Beast boy changed into a T-Rex for the strength and then to a cheetah, using it's speed to out run them once there were to many to fight. Cyrborg and Starfire blasted away at anything that was white and wasn't human. And finally Raven would block the incoming creatures before blasting them away.

* * *

_Twilight Town_

Roxas, Kari and Takeru made their way through the hall of Twilight HQ, not paying much attention to those surrounding them or even to each other. The only thought running through their heads was 'why does Koushiro want us?'

They continued walking until they reached a giant white door, in the shape of a semicircle, at the end of the large hall. Opening the giant door revealed a giant room, with creamy brown walls and a large table in the middle of the room where people already sat.

The one at the far end of the table was an elderly man wearing nothing but red with blond long hair. To his right was a boy not too much older than Roxas, with red spiky hair and an orange shirt on. Across from him was an oversize mouse, with giant long ears. And sitting next to him was a green elderly creature, wearing nothing but a cloak.

"Ah the Keyblade, chosen one." The man wearing red said, taking a look at Roxas. "We have big plans for you."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked the man, taking a set next to the red hair teenager, while Takeru sat next to him with Kari across from them.

"Down to Earth young Clearwater has gone." The green creature stated, gaining Roxas and the other two's attentions.

"Princess Namine went to Earth?" Takeru replied, obviously startled.

"Yes, and if my Intel is correct, Xemnas is planning to attack." Koushiro told them. "That's why we summoned you Roxas; we want you to bring her back here ASAP."

"To earth with young Tano you shall go, and d. Luffy." Master Yoda told Roxas.

"Who's in charge?" Kari asked worried for Roxas safety. Master Yoda Turned to face the young brunette.

"In charge young one, Roxas is. Yes, hmmm." Roxas jumped at the mention of his name. He never had been in charge of a mission, especially not when he was away from Twilight.

"And why did you summon us?" Takeru asked, wondering why he and Kari had to come.

"Because we thought you would want to say goodbye." Ansem replied to Takeru. "Roxas and the other two must leave immediately."

"Already been informed, young Tano and Luffy has, and for your presences should be awaiting." Yoda told them.

With that Roxas ran out of the council, grabbing some of his things from his quarters in the base and stuffing them into his bag.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Kari said softly tears streaming down her face. Roxas shook his head, giving her one of his reassuring smiles.

"It's not a goodbye, more like a see ya later." Kari smiled at that. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face within his shoulders, and letting her tears fall. After being like that for a while, Kari sadly and reluctantly separated, being interrupted by no one other then Monkey D. Luffy, the future King of the pirates.

"Come on, come on, we gotta go, the adventure is waiting." He yelled impatiently, quickly grabbing Roxas' wrist and dragging him away.

"I guess I'm going." Roxas called out, waving with his free hand. Kari and Takeru both nodded, waving back.

"Are you done saying goodbye to your girlfriend?" Ahsoka asked teasingly, which Roxas replied to with a smirk.

"Its been awhile snips." Roxas replied using her nickname. "So you guys ready?" Both Luffy and Ahsoka nodded their heads at the question. "Then let's go."

"Yay! off to another adventure." Luffy screamed running into the ship. '_Don't worry Namine, I'm on my way.'_ Roxas thought as they left Twilight Town.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

As those who were willing to fought the white creatures, the citizens ran for safety within the giant T building, otherwise known as Titans Tower, where Raven and Beast Boy defended, making sure there were no intruders.

In the mean time, Cyrborg and Starfire, having each others back blasted away. Robin quickly dodged an incoming attack from one of the white creatures and reflecting another one.

"Robin there's to many of them." Starfire yelled out over the screams of pain, from others who have already fallen victim to this new threat.

"I know, lets ge ARGH!" Robin screamed, getting the attention of both Starfire and Cyrborg. Their hearts nearly shattered in pain as they turned to their leader and saw a white blade had came from his back and right through his heart. In a fog of darkness Robin disappeared from sight, leaving the other two to only see the creature who caused Robin's death.

The white creature wasn't like any of the other creatures. It was humanoid, kind of looked like a samurai, wielding two swords.

"Robin." Starfire fall to the ground, landing on her knees, tears flooding her vision. "**YOU WILL PAY!**" Starfire's tear-filled eyes turned green as she shot off the ground and towards the awaiting samurai.

Clenching her fists, green energy building up, she thrust her right fist forward, in hopes of destroying the creature.

Cyrborg couldn't believe what he saw, or more like what he didn't see. In a blink an eye, the samurai creature, managed to appear only steps away from the cyborg. The next thing Cyborg knew Starfire burst into blood and just as Robin disappeared, the darkness swallowed up Starfire.

Before Cyborg even had a chance to blast the creature, the samurai released both his swords and one swift move, he cut off both of Cyborg arms and then one quickly cut both of Cyborg's legs off. Just like Starfire and Robin he to disappeared within the darkness.

Raven stared out towards the city, dropping to her knees as tears formed, not noticing the surrounding creatures coming into attack. Just as they were only a few steps away, Beast Boy, in his falcon form, dove down, quickly morphing into a bear, attacking any nobodies that came near her.

Changing back to his human form he kneeled down to her while watching the on coming threat. "Raven what's wrong."

"The others, they're gone." This worried the green teenager. "There no longer here." Beast Boy quickly pushed Raven out of the way and changed into his tiger form, slashing at the white humanoid creature that suddenly appeared behind them.

Raven stared at the two, as they stood in place, about a meter or two away from each other and from her. The samurai look-alike swords cracked before shattering, as he fall to his knees and darkness swallowed up his body.

Beast Boy on the other hand felled to the ground, blood suddenly shooting out in all directions, landing in his own blood pool, changing back to his human form.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled racing over to his fallen form. "You're an idiot, you should have go…" That all she could say, before Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Don't worry about me Raven." Raven grabbed his hand and about to say something, but once again Beast Boy beat her to it. "You must survive Raven, Leave now, find help from the other Titans and save the world."

"Not without you." Raven argues.

"You have to." Raven was taken back as Beast Boy yelled and took demands. "You must live." Raven nodded her head. "And Raven, I always wanted to say this and since I'm dying, I might never get this chance again. I lo." But before He could finish the darkness swallowed him up, just as it did for the other Titans.

"NO!" Raven screamed.

* * *

_Hong Kong, Rose & Namine_

Namine quickly side stepped to the right, dodging a giant broadsword. She took a quick look to see the new creature. It look humanoid, and looked like a muscle builder, who slowly pulled his broadsword out of the ground and placed it on his shoulder, starring Namine down.

"He's new." Namine replied, quickly jumping back to dodge the Nobody's assault. Namine expected him to continue his attack and prepared herself, but the giant nobody didn't move an inch. He stood in his spot, swinging his blade before slamming it into the earth.

Namine watched in shock as the force of his blade made a trail of jagged spikes rise from the ground heading straight towards Namine.

"Namine!" Rose quickly leaped off the ground, pushing Namine away from the attack, a fragment of the attack scaping her ankle. The Nobody continued to attack, once again raising his blade and release the energy within.

Namine, seeing this, quickly dropped her weapons, put an arm around Rose and pushed her out the way. The Nobody kept on lifting his giant sword and smashing it into the ground, in hopes of defeating the two girls. Namine kept on leaping out of the way, hanging onto Rose as she hung on for dear life.

Namine kept moving, easily getting tired dodging all of the creature's attacks. _At this rate we'll both be done for, I need to get Rose to safety but where?_ Namine started darting her eyes side to side while in-between attacks, finally noticing some rubble to hide her. Now all there was to do were to somehow lose this guy long enough so she could get Rose over there.

Namine went through her fanny pack she grabbed what appeared to be a few bombs, forcefully slamming them upon the ground near the Nobody. Smoke covered his line of vision and by the time the smoke cleared the girls were no where in sight.

Finally managing to find a place where Rose was safe, Namine gently placing her on the ground, behind the rubble. She slowly sneaked out of the spot, trying not to get notice by the Nobody, so Rose would be safe.

She quickly jolted out her spot when her opponent turned away from her and stabbed the Nobody in his shoulders with both her sais. She place both of her legs on the Nobody, pulled both her weapons out of his shoulders and leapt off of him, doing a back flip while in the air before landing.

She looked up at the Nobody to see he was trying to regain his balance, a slow and difficult process for it. Once he did he slowly turned around to face Namine, each time nearly falling. _'So that's he's weakness, he can't keep his balance, which also explains why he never moved before.' _

The nobody once again slammed his sword back into the earth, once again doing his same old trick. _'Which means all I have to do is.'_ Namine quickly jumped out of the way, moved her Sais so she would be able to hold them each within two of her fingers and then spreading out her thumb to her index finger, a burst of physic wave came out and knocked the creature off it's feet. This gave Namine enough time to leap forward and stab the creature in the chest, while it was getting up, destroying the strong Nobody.

* * *

_Tokyo_

Neji kept on deflecting every attack that came his way. Every time he attacked though it was pointless. The Dusks just, twisted their bodies and then struck him. He couldn't get one hit in. Which was why he kept on using his rotation ability, but even that wouldn't last to long.

"Come on is this the best you got?" Neji yelled at them, as they started to leave the battle field. Neji quickly flung his head around, suddenly seeing a figure had appeared behind him. The next thing he knew there were intense pain and then darkness.

* * *

_Amity Park_

It had been hours since the war for Earth's survival began and Danny didn't seem to be able to last to much longer. Even though that was true, Danny continued to blast away at anything that didn't belong in his world.

"Man, at this rate the whole city is going to be destroyed." True to his words the city was slowly being torn apart and not many were able to escape from the town, including his family and friends.

"At this rate me and Valerie are going to be the only ones left." Danny shot past a few Dusks, shooting ecto-energy at every one of them, each hitting their mark and destroying the new threat.

* * *

_Hong Kong Li_

Li kept on moving, evading every attack that came his way, while sending out his. Lightning danced as it made its way to its target.

"This isn't good." Li puffed, landing on the roof. "They're overpowering the city, along with the rest of the world." Li then leaped off the roof and headed for the harbour, still using his lightning attacks to destroy every Dusks that he came by.

* * *

_Somewhere in America_

Roxas, Ahsoka and Luffy stood on a cliff not to far away from a city. Seeing only destruction along with screams of pain. It sickened all of them as they watched from the cliff.

"So we're too late." Ahsoka said, tears starting to form. Roxas shocked his head.

"No Ahsoka we can still save this world and find Namine." Roxas replied.

"He's right all we have to do is help fight." replied Luffy.

_TO BE CONTINUE _

* * *

**Me: **I've decided to give you guys ideas of who these guys around Roxas life and what form of a relationship he has with them it also tell you Nobodies that i've created.

**Roxas Journal**

**Sora Takenouchi - **She took me in years ago, when the war was still fairly new, acting the mother role. She's also the crestbearer of love, which gives her strength.

**Takeru Takaishi - **Childhood friend. He's 15 years old and my best friend. He's more like a big brother then friend though. He's kind, caring and always hopeful. He also likes to play around with people either teasingly or jokingly. He's the crestbearer of hope.

**Kari Kamiya - **Childhood friend. She's 15 years old and my best friend, she's more like an older sister usually. She's caring, kind and loving. She's always giving out something and never asking anything in return. She's the crestbearer of light.

**Ahsoka Tano - **Childhood friend. I've known her for years, ever since she entered the new Jedi temple hidden in Twilight Town. She's carefree, reckless, rebellious, fun loving, adventurous and a true friend. She's a Padiwan.

**Namine Clearwater - **She's the princess to Radiant Garden, 2nd tothe thrown. She's alot like Kair, just more quiet. Her grandfather is none other than Ansem The Wise. When she was young, she was trained in multipliable fighting styles and become quite the weapon expert. She favours the sais.

**Koushiro** **Izumi **- He's usually in his head or working with the technology. I see him morelike an uncle than a had taught me in the past about technology and how to hack into enemies computers. He's kind, smart and wise, a real role model. He's part of the resistance council along being the crestbearer of knowledges.

**King Mickey Mouse** - A humaniod mouse who isn't that big. He's loving and trusting to others, always putting others first. Don't let his size or appearance fool you, with his dark kingdom keyblade and his unique fighting style, he'll be the last person/ mouse you see. He's part of the resistance council.

**Master Yoda** - The Jedi Master, he's loving, caring and trusting and looks for peaceful ways beforegoing to violence. Don't let his size or old age fool you, he's one of the greatest warriors to ever live. He's part of the resistance council.

**Ansem Clearwater** - The king of Radiant Garden. He's the grandfather of both Kairi and Namine. His wish to get revenge on the organization for what they did to his home world, causes him to send others on suicide missions. He's part of the resistances council, much to the resistance dismay.

**Buster Bladers** - Giant muscular Nobodies that use the power of earth and their raw strength to overwhelm their opponents, definitely difficult to defeat if you're trying to fight them head on. But like all things, it has a weakness, which is their lack of balance.


	3. Fight For Our Lives

**Chapter 2: Fight for our lives**

The day seemed to never end as the war continued. Hundreds of people had lost their lives or were swallowed up by the darkness. Not many people were left to fight for the Earth, and sadly Roxas knew it was only a matter of time before the world was taken over.

Roxas, with his two keyblades in hand, kept on dodging the Nobodies before countering with his own attack. He stopped for a split second to see how Ahsoka was holding up, seeing she was starting to tire. Roxas once again looked out to his surroundings only to see more Nobodies slowly getting closer.

"At this rate we'll be dead." Roxas told himself, thinking what he said before impossible. Leaping off the ground into the sky, letting two dagger Nobodies destroy each other, he scanned the area for Luffy, not having heard the excitable pirate for awhile. Not seeing his friend, he figured he must have taken the fight elsewhere, so he turned his attention to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka lets get out of here and find any survivors." Ahsoka destroyed a Buster Blader Nobody before answering.

"What about this world?" Roxas slashed at a Buster Blader Nobody as he landed on the ground, and then leaped off once more and into a spin, slicing a few incoming Dusks.

"The people's lives are more important than the world." Roxas replied, leaping over Ahsoka, doing a flip and twisting his body, striking a few bat like Nobodies. "Here take this and call base, say I want this world evaluated." Ahsoka nodded as Roxas passed her the communicator.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked, thrusting her arm forward, pushing the Nobodies back.

"I'm going to find Luffy I haven't heard his child like laugh for a while. If something happens to you remember to hit the red button on that watch of yours." Roxas told her as he used the Oblivion Keyblade to deflect the incoming dagger from the Shinobi Nobody, swinging Oathkeeper at the other Shinobi that showed up and destroying it while stabbing Oblivion into the previous Shinobi in the chest.

With that Roxas jumped off the ground and started to leapt off the enemy Nobodies' heads or shoulders, leaving Ahsoka alone to called the base while still fighting the Nobodies.

* * *

Xiaolin Temple

The temple was slowly being destroy. The temple walls no longer existed and Clay, Omi, Master Fung and most of the older monks had already been swallowed up by the darkness. Now Raimundo, Kimiko and a few monks were all that was left.

Raimundo quickly leaped off the ground and took out a Nobody that's skin was similar to those dark blue, outfits old magicians wore back in the old days. Raimundo quickly caught sight of a Nobody that looked like a bag of bones, wielding a scythe, seeing it jump out of the shadows. Just as he tried to move, something caught his feet and seeing it was dark brought fear to Raimundo as the blade of the scythe moved close to his face.

As the Skeleton Nobody leapt forward to strike Raimundo, the ground beneath him seemed to collapse as Raimundo fell into the darkness, saving him from the blade but might have brought him to a fate worst than death.

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed, kicking the Reaper Nobody before reaching the spot where Raimundo once stood. "Rai." Kimiko could feel her tears fall from her face, not longer caring about her surroundings.

Kimiko suddenly jolted up, sensing something or someone behind her. Turning around, she stared at a mummy like Nobody. It wrapped it's bandages around her, tightening its grip on her.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Fire suddenly engulfed the two, however, even though the Mummy Nobody screamed in agony, it tightened it's grip until Kimiko lost consciousness.

* * *

Hong Kong Rose and Namine

Namine, after defeating the Buster Nobody, came rushing back to Rose, seeing Nobodies of all kinds had appeared and were racing towards the injured girl. Namine attacked anything that came close but it was quickly tiring her out. She wished she could heal Rose's foot but with the Nobodies around she didn't have a chance.

She quickly struck a Dusk, destroying it before using her two weapons to block the samurai Nobody's swords. This gave a Shinobi nobody enough time to stab one of it daggers into Namine's side and then using the other to slash across her back, forcing Namine to scream in agony. She didn't let go of the samurai swords, but knew by doing so the Shinobi would definitely stab her once again.

Through the corner of her eye, Namine saw the dagger slowly getting closer and closer to the upper half of her torso, a definite death. However, just as the Shinobi was about to strike, lightning shot towards it, making it leap backwards to avoid the attack.

As it landed, the Shinobi was quickly dealt with a blade cut right through it. Hearing a piecing scream, it fade away. Now a boy with brown hair stood in the creature's spot, wielding his sword.

"Thought you two needed some help." Li told the girls, slashing at a dusk and a dancer. Namine, finally breaking the two swords, quickly kicked the creature in the gut before leaping upwards and doing a spin before slicing the samurai into three pieces causing it to disappear into darkness.

"You thought right." With that Namine fell to the ground, on all fours, while cringing in pain she could feel along her back and side, knowing she shouldn't have spun around just then.

"Lightning come to my aid!" Li yelled, placing a piece of paper upon the side of the sword. Lightning dashed towards the Nobodies, destroying most of them. Only a few remains. "We have to get you two out of here."

Li quickly picked up Namine bridal style, much to her dismay, while he instructed for Rose to jump on his back which she did, wondering how he was possibly going to get them away.

* * *

Titans Tower

Raven blasted away at every Nobody, destroying most of them with ease. She no longer care about surviving, only blowing away every Nobody she saw. After a period of time, the Nobodies in Jump city had decrease dramatically. Raven assumed that she'd gotten them all.

However, as she kneeled down to catch her breath, the ground beneath her suddenly started to shake, and with every passing second it kept on getting worst. It was like something huge digging it way up. Raven suddenly went wide eyed and quickly flew upwards. That wasn't good enough as a giant white snake emerged out of the ground and quickly trapped Raven within it's mouth.

Raven, thinking fast, engulfed her self in darkness, taking the shape of a bird and flew out of the serpent's mouth. Raven stared at the creature, after putting some distance between them, and found that the creature was even bigger then Titans Tower. You wouldn't know it unless you felt this creature's skin but it was actually some form of metal that appeared to be like the skin of most Nobodies, probably to surprise it prey.

The serpent turned to glare at Raven, it's mouth starting to grow red. Raven knew what this meant so she quickly flew back wards. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Forming a dome made of nothing but dark energy, she blocked the giant red energy beam that shot out of the serpent's mouth.

Raven was thankful when the serpent's attack died, she was already up to her last win. "I need to find the other Titans." Raven told herself, taking a moment to breathe within words. Once again, she engulfed herself within darkness, taking the shape of a bird, and flew off as fast as she could, just before the serpent shot another laser beam out of its mouth.

* * *

Amity Park

Danny quickly blasted away the dragon like Nobody before it could cause any more damage and blasted a humanoid Nobody. It looked like an average sized man, but it's skin looked like a black cloak that had stars on it. It was like something a magician might have worn in the old days.

This Nobody wasn't going down without a fight and dark energy gathered in his hand before he release it as a beam. The two just flew in midair trying to overpower the other and sadly for Danny, he was slowly losing his strength.

As the Nobody grew close to victory it was suddenly engulfed by an ecto-beam coming from no other then Dani. Surprised to see his "cousin" He quickly flew over and gave her a hug, forgetting about their situation.

"How did you get here?"

"Do you want ask stupid question or do you want to get some butt?" Dani shoot off towards a Dragoon, easily smashing it into a brick wall. She then shot an ecto-beam once more, destroying the creature.

Danny watched his cousin for a second before speeding off to his next opponent.

* * *

Somewhere in America

In one town, it was mostly dead. The only bit of life was where Ahsoka and Roxas were fighting. The rest of the town was just full of Nobodies either rushing towards the fight or simply to find other survivors.

A Nobody similar to a Twilight Thorn, just smaller, its legs weren't as baggy, and with a white monkey tail, stared down at a straw hat. The Nobody kneeled down and picked the hat up to examine it. It must of thought it looked good on him for he place it on his head.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAT!" An enrage voice cried out towards the Nobody as a fist suddenly slammed against the side of it's face, sending him through a brick wall, with the straw hat flying in the air. "My hat!" Luffy yelled, quickly leaping up and grabbing it.

Luffy stop admiring his hat to see the Nobody he sent through a wall had somehow managed to get up and out of the rubble. He wasn't sure but the Nobody might have been glaring at him. The Nobody's aura flare around him, giving Luffy the hint that he wanted to fight him.

The Nobody lifted himself off the ground and charged right for the straw hat rubber man. "GOMU GOMU…" Luffy screamed as he sent his fist as far back as he could. "PISTOL!" He let his arms shoot past him and slam into the Nobody's chest, smashing him into another wall.

Luffy smirked as his arm came back, thinking he won the fight. As Luffy turned around the Nobody flared up his aura again, destroying the rubble covering him. Luffy snapped back around, shocked at the creature before him.

The Nobody disappeared and just as quickly, he reappeared behind Luffy. Luffy, shocked from all this, turned his head towards the Nobody, only to meet its foot to his head. Luffy went flying into a few buildings, the Nobody not far behind him.

Luffy slowly got on all fours, shaking the rubble off of him, noticing blood running down his face. "I see your stronger and faster then you look." Luffy stated smirking a bit. "Well so am I."

Luffy outstretch his arms forward getting a few meters out of them before grabbing two other buildings. "GOMU GOMU… ROCKET!" Luffy stopped holding himself down and pulling his body toward the Nobody, easily slamming into him, bringing him along for the ride. Once they reached his hands and let go, the Nobody made some distance between him and Luffy and kicked him in the face once more, using Luffy's speed to boost his own. Meanwhile Luffy was shot into multipliable buildings and after the seventh the Nobody appeared before him, kicking him upwards, this time disappearing and reappearing above Luffy, once Luffy was high enough and back handed him, once again sending him falling to the ground.

Luffy's impact was so great that it left a crater, sending skyscrapers and large buildings to collapse on the rubber man. The Nobody landed a few meters away from the crater, waiting to see if Luffy could continue.

As the Nobody turned around, tired of waiting, the rubble in the centre suddenly flung upwards, followed by a blur. The Nobody quickly flared his aura once more, as he leapt off the road and followed Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU…" Luffy stretched out his right leg above his head, watching the Nobody come closer to him. "AXE!" Luffy brought his foot down, slamming it into the Nobody's head, making the crater larger.

As Luffy dived down towards the ground and his opponent, he pulled his arms behind his back, stretching them as far as he could. "GOMU GOMU…" Just as came close to the ground, the Nobody started to get up. "BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrust his arms forwards, both his hands slamming into the Nobody's chest, and enlarging the carter again.

Luffy stared down at the Nobody's lifeless form. Seeing no movement he left the Nobody behind, arms, legs and face now pouring with blood. After a few steps the Nobody got up once again, energy gathering in both of his hands, preparing to release it.

Just before he had the chance, the wind sounded as if something were being cut through it, catching Luffy's attention. He was startled to see the Nobody still standing, but just shaking, as if in pain. That was when Luffy noticed its tail was cut off and moving on the ground.

The Nobody, along with it's tail, vanished, leaving Roxas and his over size, black and white keys in it's place.

"You do know they aren't dead unless they're destroyed right?" Luffy having a blank face answered Roxas' question. "Come on, we have to gather the people and get off this world." Roxas sighed as he walked past Luffy.

Luffy turned around to face him. "What about this world, aren't we going to save it?" Roxas stopped mid step and turned around to face his friend.

"There's too many Nobodies here." Roxas stated. "My guess is this world only has another hour or 2 before it's destroyed and so we better get as many people off the planet before that happens." Luffy nodded and follow Roxas.

_To Be Continue _

_

* * *

_

**Me:** Just so you guys know, i'm not really going to explain every little detail in Roxas Journal.

**Roxas Journal**

**Monkey D. Luffy - **He's 17 years old and came from a world known as the Grandline. Sadly The Organization took over his world and only a handful survived. His carefree, fun loving, and childish personality usually gets him into awkward situations. His dream is to be the King of the pirates. Even though Luffy might get himself in unique stiuations, his heart is always in the right place and never wearies along with his determindation and kind heart, he's a loyal friend.

**Vampires - **Bat like Nobodies. They're a handful to deal with their sonic srceams. They usually in groups and if not try to use their sonic scream right next to you. They're easily destroyed.

**Shinobi** - Small, thin Nobodies that specialise in daggers. They might not seem like much but their speed and shiftness is unbelieveable. You must keep your eyes on them at all times, if not than that'll be your last mistake.

**Reapers **- Skeleton Nobodies weilding sryths. They lurk in the shadows awaiting for the right time to strike.

**Basilisk - **Snake like Nobodies. They swallow their prey and than grow twice the size they're originally at. When small they'll poisen their prey before swallowing but once the size of skycapers they're strong enough to use energu beams. once swallowed there is no way out, even magic is negated while in their guts. The only way out is when the serpent spits you out. Their skin might not look it but they're made of some form of metal.

**Dark Warlock - H**umaniod creatures that skin are black with white stars, it kind of looks like an old cloak that a magician would wear back in the old days. It can control darkness.

**Water Warlocks** - Humaniod creastures that skin are dar blue with white stars, it kind of like an old cloak thar a magician would wear back in the old days. It can control water.

**Saiyans** - These Nobodies get their name from and old race of warriors since they share the same appearence, strength and weakness. Most who dare face one usually die. If it wasn't Luffy i would have been amazes that he lasted that long.


End file.
